


Cloud Storage

by checktheargyle



Series: Hell's Management Trainee Program [3]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, demon!shinee, rotation #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of Hell's Management Trainee Program, Lee Taemin was assigned to Heaven's Angel Resource department (which was still referred to as "HR" instead of "AR", just because).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Storage

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where pretty boys rule Heaven and Hell, the current Lord of Hell decided to start a management trainee program, purely for self-entertainment. Part of the "[Way Up High, Or Down Low](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18244)" alternate universe.

Taemin was glad that his first assignment as part of Hell's Management Trainee Program was at Heaven's very own Angel Resource department (which was still referred to as "HR" instead of "AR", just because), for several reasons.

Firstly, this gave him the freedom away from his four overly protective hyungs. Of course, he always enjoyed the attention, and it always came in handy whenever he couldn't find his things (which was more often than not). But Kibum and Minho could be such nags at times, Jonghyun occasionally (or conveniently?) forgets that he was _not_ a girl, and Jinki could be such a tease (knowingly or unknowingly, Taemin isn't too sure) that it just made him sexually frustrated more often than he would like.

Secondly, since he was in Heaven, maybe it was possible for him to attempt sky-diving? Minho had insisted on him bringing protective gear along though.

Thirdly, it was obvious that his supervisor Taguchi was an easy target from the first day Taemin met him, and the angel had done a gag introduction that was possibly more appalling than any of Jinki's lame jokes. Taemin knew that he had a face that could pass off as an angel's, and used it to his full advantage. He told his supervisor to take a one week break without worries, promising that he would handle everything. Taguchi must have forgotten that demons never keep their promises.

Lastly, he discovered one cool thing that Heaven had, which Hell could never have - "Cloud Storage".

While exploring the office on one of the bored afternoons, Taemin stumbled upon all the angel personnel files, except they weren't ordinary files, but hologram like data kept in a white fluffy space that floated in mid-air. He vaguely remembered Taguchi mentioning something about how everything was stored in the Cloud but wasn't really paying attention at that time.

Each angel's file contained a full body shot and detailed history as well as trivial information such as favourite food or favourite colour. All the files were in 'Last Name, First Name' order, which in Taemin's opinion, was very typical and boring. He figured it would be a lot more interesting if he gave every angel a nickname based on characteristics, and re-arrange the files accordingly. It would also be a lot easier to remember who's who based on characteristics instead of just plain names, right?

Unfortunately for Taemin, his supervisor didn't seem to think so.

"Taemin, who is 'Pink Man-boobs'?"

Taemin shrugged. "An angel who likes pink and has man-boobs."

Taguchi sighed. He had not expected the other to re-organise his whole filing system, and it was so tempting to get angry when he found out what happened to his once perfect cloud storage. But Taemin looked so cute and kept looking at him with that innocent-looking face that Taguchi kept forgetting the former was actually a demon. Possibly an elite demon in the future since he was handpicked for this strange Management Trainee Program that Hell had recently started. Taguchi was starting to regret agreeing to Kame's request to include his department. Kame even made him sign a binding contract which meant he couldn't back out now!

Speaking of the demon, Kame suddenly appeared in his office. Taguchi turned to shine the Light of Goodness at the demon, who had already anticipated it and whipped out a pair of sunglasses, even throwing an extra pair to Taemin just as a precaution.

"Taguchi, I'm here to bring Taemin back. I assume he's been perfect this whole week since you were even comfortable enough to take a trip down to Seoul."

The angel opened his mouth and was about to disagree, but then spotted the look Taemin was giving him again. How was he supposed to give a negative feedback for someone who looked so angelic like that?! Sighing, Taguchi decided that as an angel, he should be more forgiving. Taemin was young and curious, and must have thought he was helping when he ruined the filing system. Yes, that must be it.

"Yes, Taemin here was very enthusiastic in helping out."

"Is that so?" Kame grinned. Taguchi was sure that Kame must have spotted the twitching eyebrow and knew Taemin had caused disorganisation in Heaven. "Well, I'm sure you'll love the next trainee even more."

"About that..."

Kame narrowed his eyes at the angel. "We have a binding contract. Don't tell me you'd like to be the first angel in history to break such a contract?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm also sorely disappointed that you didn't get me any souvenirs from your trip." Kame added. "Such a cheapskate angel you are."

"What?!"

"It's okay." Kame put a hand up. "We demons know how to get what we want anyway. Right, Taemin?"

Taemin just nodded and smiled brightly.

Taguchi sighed and grabbed a paper bag of goods he had originally bought for himself and shoved it into Taemin's hands. "You two can share this. And Kame, since you're done, can you guys leave? I have a lot of things to follow up on."

Kame chuckled, and without even saying goodbye to the angel, the two demons happily left Heaven.

"Excellent work, Taemin." Kame said to the younger demon, as they took the elevator down to Hell.

Taemin grinned. "I have magic hands."


End file.
